Don't Forget Me
by farhaadelia3
Summary: Gaara dan Hinata akan segera bertunangan minggu ini, tapi hinata menghilang bagaikan ditelan bumiyang membuat gaara bingung kemana dia harus menemukan mana perginya hinata dan bersama siapa dia?


"Aku akan segera kesana. Tunggulah aku."

"cepat ne, jangan terlalu lama" ucap suara lembut seorang wanita disebrang sana.

"Baik. Aku tutup dulu ya. Jaa."

Aku pun menutup pembicaraan ku dengan wanita itu. Wanita yang kucintai. Sangat kucintai. Tak terasa aku akan segera menjadi calon pendampingnya. Selama 5 tahun ini dia sudah berada disisiku. Kini saatnya aku akan menjadikannya belahan jiwaku yang ada didalam hidupku.

Hinata Hyuuga. Dialah wanita yang ku maksud. Wanita yang sangat manis, dan selalu membuatku terpaku saat menatapnya. Aku sangat mencintainya.

Aku mengeluarkan motorku dari garasi dan berangkat pergi untuk menjemput hinata. Kami akan pergi ke sebuah butik untuk membeli gaun malam dan kemeja. Seminggu lagi kami akan tunangan. Tak bisa dibayangkan aku akan selalu menatapnya nanti. Seperti saat ini.. Menatap senyumannya.. seperti ini.. menatap wajahnya.. seperti ini.. seperti saat ini.. aku menatapnya dari jauh sudah membuatku terpaku.

"Gaara-kun" panggilnya yang membuat lamunanku buyar.

"Eh? Kau sudah menungguku lama ya?"

"iya ne, kau jahat." Jawabnya sambil cemberut.

"Gomen ne."

"Daijoubu ne gaara kun hihi, tadi kau sedang melamunkan apa ne?"

"Pertunangan kita."

"*blush* u-um ayo ne kita berangkat sekarang" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, yang membuatku terpukau.

Sampai ditempat tujuan aku melihat banyak gaun malam yang cantik dan pas untuk hinata. Dia mencoba semua gaun malam. Dan menurutku semua yang dia coba cocok semua. Tetapi, aku sangat terpaku dan terpukau melihat gaun malam warna merah yang dikenakan hinata.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini gaara kun?"

"Menurutku semua yang kau coba tadi sangat cocok untukmu. Tapi aku suka yang ini."

"Eh? Uum baik ne aku akan ambil yang ini"

Dia pun tersenyum ke arahku. OH! Seakan denyut jantung ini berdenyut sangat cepat. Dia sangat mempesona. Aku pun membalas senyumannya.

Setelah ini gantian aku yang akan membeli kemeja. Hinata yang memilihkannya untukku karna menurut dia aku tidak pandai memilih.

"Gaara-kun coba kau pakai yang ini ne, yang ini bagus"

"eh? Baiklah."

Kemeja hitam berpita putih yang dia pilihkan untukku. Aku pun mencobanya diruang ganti. Cukup pas juga denganku.

"bagaimana hinata?"

"kau sangat tampan ne hihi"

"begitukah? Baik aku ambil yang ini."

Setelah selesai aku pun mengantar pulang hinata. Tak lupa sebelum dia masuk rumah aku mencium dahinya.

Seakan tak sabar untuk menanti hari yang ku tunggu.

.

.

.

.

5 Hari kemudian

Akhir-akhir ini hinata jarang terlihat. Bahkan aku tidak pernah liat hinata menyirami bunga ditaman lagi. Dia juga tidak menjawab panggilanku. Tidak membalas semua pesanku. Sampai akhirnya aku pergi kerumahnya. Dan neji bilang dia tidak ada dirumah selama 4 hari ini. Membuatku semakin khawatir saja.

Aku berusaha mencari kabarnya, dan menanyakannya pada teman-temannya. Ino, Sakura, Tenten juga tidak tau keberadaannya. OH AYOLAH! 3 Hari lagi adalah hari pertunanganku dengannya.

Aku pun menanyakan hinata pada shino dan kiba. Mereka bilang terakhir kali mereka lihat hinata bersama sasuke.

Hatiku seakan hancur mendengar namanya. "SASUKE" untuk apa hinata pergi bersama sasuke? Amarah didalam hatiku pun berkecamuk seakan akan ingin menghancurkan sasuke ditanganku. Bagaimanapun juga sasuke adalah cinta pertama hinata.

Dan sekarang dia mencoba mendekatinya lagi?

"BRAANGG!"

Aku benar-benar sangat membencinya.

"BRAAANGGG!"

!

Kini aku terdiam di bawah pohon yang menjadi tempat favorit ku. Termenung memikirkan apa yang dilakukan hinata dan sasuke. Apa yang akan dilakukan sasuke pada hinata.

"Hei? Sedang apa kau?" tegur seorang pemuda dari atas pohon.

"ah? Kau? Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu."

"rupanya kau kazekage. Membosankan."

Kata-kata itu menutup pembicaraan mereka. Sampai akhirnya..

"Hei pemalas. Apa kau tau keberadaan sasuke sekarang?"

"Sasuke? Untuk apa kau mencarinya?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau. Kau tau atau tidak dia dimana?"

"membosankan. Tadinya aku malas memberitahukanmu. Tapi.. baiklah. Ikuti aku."

Aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan ia membawaku ke sebuah hutan yang sangat terpencil. Bahkan aku tidak tau kalo ada hutan seperti ini. Dan akhirnya sampai disebuah pedesaan. Desa ini sangat nyaman dan penduduknya jarang. Shikamaru membawaku ke sebuah tempat. Dan ada rumah disini.

"Sampai."

"Apa maksudmu? Sasuke berada disini?"

"iya. Dia tinggal disini bersama hinata. Setauku begitu. Baik aku pergi dulu."

Hatiku benar-benar hancur mendengar perkataannya. Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Amarah yang membuatku sudah tidak terkendali. Dan sangat ingin meninju sasuke dengan tanganku ini hingga ia mati.

Aku menendang pintu rumah tersebut sampai hancur. Sehancur hatiku yang melihat mereka berdua sekarang didepan mataku.

Mereka terkejut melihatku. Sangat terkejut. Begitupun aku yang sangat terkejut. Seakan akan ingin membunuh mereka yang telah membuat hatiku terluka.

"G-Gaara.."

Panggilan itu, suara lembut itu yang membuat hatiku semakin hancur. Luapan emosi, kepalan tangan yang menahan amarah yang tinggi.

"BUKK!"

Satu tinjuan mendarat ke wajah sasuke.

"BUKKK!"

Dua tinjuan yang mendarat ke wajahnya lagi.

"BUKKK!"

"BUKKK!"

"BUUKKK!"

Aku benar benar ingin membunuhnya!

"Gaara hentikan!"

Mendengar kata-katanya membuat ku terdiam dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Hentikan kumohon gaara..."

Tak ku sangka hinata membela laki-laki ini.

"Hentikan..."

Aku melihatnya mengeluarkan air mata demi lelaki ini.

.

.

Aku pun melepaskan sasuke dan menghampiri hinata. Menatapnya penuh perhatian..Menatapnya dengan penuh ketulusan...menatapnya karna aku mencintainya..

"M-maafkan aku gaara.." ucapnya sambil menangis.

"Aku tidak pantas menjadi pendamping hidupmu..Aku telah menghancurkan hatimu..A-aku telah melukaimu gaara..Lupakan aku.. seharusnya kau tidak mencari wanita sepertiku..Lupakan aku..dan maafkan aku gaara.." isak tangisnya membuatku semakin terluka.

"Maafkan aku gaara...dan aku mohon lup.." sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya aku menutup mulutnya dengan jari telunjukku.

"Jangan lupakan aku. Dan aku pun tidak mau melupakanmu. Sebesar luka yang telah kau beri.. sedalam lubang yang telah kau gali.. aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Dan apa menurutmu mudah? Apa semudah ini melupakan 5 tahun kau berada disisiku? Dan kumohon, jangan memaksaku melupakanmu karna itu semakin memperdalam luka ini."

"G-gaara.."

"Jangan lupakan aku. Meskipun kau lebih memilih sasuke dibanding aku. Tapi kumohon jangan lupakan aku dan kenangan kita selama 5 tahun ini. Maka aku juga tidak akan melupakan sakit hati yang kau buat untukku."

"G-gaara maafkan aku..." tangisannya semakin membuyar.

"Aku akan membatalkan semua rencananya besok. Semoga hubungan kalian bahagia."

Aku pergi dengan luka yang sangat dalam...dan penyesalan teramat dalam.. wanita yang kucinta kini yang membuat luka terbesar dihatiku.

THE END


End file.
